encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 218 (Director's Cut)
This article is about the Director's cut of the final episode. For the original final episode, see Episode 218. Ivo Live Encantadia, Director's Cut, is the two hundred eighteenth episode overall, the seventieth episode of Book Two of Encantadia, and the complete version of the Finale of Encantadia 2016-2017 series. It was published on YouTube on November 26, 2017. Summary The episode begins with the battle between the Diwata forces and Hagorn's forces. Sky ships rained fire on the ground. Andora uses her power to paralyze and kill her enemies. Alena appeared behind Andora and teleports away with her. Aquil fights off some Hathors, while Danaya fights with Juvila. Andora calls Alena smart because she had taken her away from the thick of battle, to prevent her from using her power against Alena's allies. Alena told Andora that they should promise not to use any power, so they could have a fair fight. In their fight, Andora knocks Alena out and was about to kill her when Memfes appeared. The Gunikars started assisting the Diwata force. Andora beats and stabs Memfes. Alena regains consciousness and fights Andora again. Amarro slew four Etherian soldiers. Mira, Muyak, Paopao and Aquil continue fighting off Hagorn's forces. While Ybrahim and Asval fight, an Etherian kicks Ybrahim in the back. Ybrahim calls Asval sneaky for using dirty tactics. Ybrahim manages to beat them, eventually stabbing Asval at the heart. Ybrahim was pleased that Asval was in pain, and said the people Asval had killed probably felt the same thing. Ybrahim said it is time for Asval to return to Balaak. With a swift turn, Ybrahim beheads Asval using his own axe. Muros and Wantuk stared at the corpse. Pirena thanked Azulan for saving her from a Hathor. Azulan said she should thank him by being more careful, because he didn’t want to become a widower so quickly. Pirena asked what he was talking about. Pirena then ran towards Hagorn, who asked her to introduce Azulan to him. Pirena replied that she will not introduce anyone to him but the blade of her sword. They then fight, until Hagorn manages to wound Pirena. Hagorn said Pirena was a fool if she thought she could beat him, and she would be the second daughter he would kill. He was about to kill Pirena with his sword when LilaSari appeared behind him and beat his back. LilaSari greets him, and said he still owes her the life of their daughter. Hagorn eventually subdued her. Pirena tried to assist LilaSari but Hagorn started choking her using his power. Andora tries to mind-control Alena, but Alena silences her by filling her mouth with water. Using the Water Gem, she blasts Andora's body full of water, causing her to die and vanish. She then approached Memfes, who asked if he ever had the chance of becoming her spouse. Alena apologized. Memfes said that he only wanted a new generation of brave and strong Adamyans descended from him and Alena. A light appeared as Alena held his hand, and Alena promised that his dream will come true, before telling him to sleep. Memfes dies. Alena said it was for Adamya. Alena leaves while the rest of the Gunikars mourn over Memfes' body. Pirena cursed as Hagorn maintained his hold over her. Hagorn said she was too bold to face him, but her death is close at hand. He said farewell to his "beloved" daughter, eldest of Minea. Hagorn was about to kill Pirena when Mira appeared and parried the attack. Ether also appears and knocks Mira down. Ether told Hagorn to finish it before Emre returns. Pirena's energy blast was countered by Hagorn and Ether. Alena appeared behind Hagorn and Ether, forcing Hagorn to turn his energy blast against her instead. Pirena tells Alena to rescue LilaSari. Pirena, Mira, Alena and LilaSari disappeared. Ether said she will follow the Sang'gres, while Hagorn said he would release his trap. LilaSari thanked Alena, but said she must return to Hagorn. Alena tried to stop her but Ether appeared, hitting Alena in the face. Pirena orders Mira to leave, telling her that Ether is a Bathaluman, so Mira could not possibly deal with her. Ether said that they will not escape from her, and from their deaths. Alena and Pirena attacked Ether, but she manages to beat them both. Mira fights off some enemies. Ether reverts to her snake form. Alena and Pirena tried to fight her using their gems but Ether knocked them down. Mira decides to find Danaya. LilaSari shouts for Hagorn to come out. Hagorn said she was bold to challenge him, but she had no power that she could use against him, so she would die just like Deshna. Hagorn beats LilaSari. Suddenly, a woman in Amihan's armor appears. Hagorn seems to recognize her. In Lireo, Imaw, alongside some Damas and Encantados, watches over the Moon. Imaw said that it will be morning soon, but those who had gone to war have not yet returned. A Dama asked Imaw if her husband and relatives would return alive. Imaw said they should pray for their safety, as well as for the Haras and Sang'gres. The woman in Amihan's armor was revealed to be Ariana. She fights Hagorn. Hagorn commented on her appearance, and recognized her moves. Ariana asked him to ponder on who she is. Hagorn identifies her as Amihan. Ariana said he would die from his guess. Danaya knocks out Juvila with her power. Mira tells Danaya that her mother and Alena needed her help. Mira said she'll deal with Juvila. Danaya said Mira would not be able to deal with Juvila. Aquil volunteered to fight Juvila, so the Sang'gres can go on their way. Juvila regains consciousness. Ether reverts back to her Bathaluman form. Danaya appears and the sisters surrounded Ether. Ether was glad that Danaya had come, so she'll have an easier time dispatching all of them at once. The three sisters attacked her, but Ether beats them all and laughs. During their fight, Juvila triangle chokes Aquil, but he manages to escape by beating her face. Aquil punches Juvila in the face and kills her by snapping her neck. Amarro saves his son from an Etherian soldier. Amarro tells Aquil to rise up, because this time they will fight together. They slew Etherian soldiers. LilaSari regains consciousness. Hagorn was surrounded by Ariana and LilaSari. Hagorn said Ariana is like Amihan, but he had no more time for them. He decides to end it all by releasing his trap. A Hadezar army appears. LilaSari was alarmed that Hagorn restored the Hadezars. Hitano, Wantuk and Muros saw the Hadezar army. Wantuk held Muros's arm, but Muros pulled his arm away from Wantuk. Ariana and LilaSari were about to attack Hagorn, but he paralyzed them with his power, and pushed them far away. Muros said only Hitano could kill the Hadezars. As Aquil and their other forces arrived, Hitano said he could not kill them all. Wantuk asked Emre for help. An army of Ivtres from Devas arrived, led by Kahlil, Vish'ka, Raquim, Manik, Alira Naswen, and Gamil. Aquil tells Hitano that they now have a chance. The Diwata-Sapiryan force advanced against the enemy. Hagorn saw the arrival of the Ivtres as well. Ariana and LilaSari recovered their composure. Vish'ka and Alira Naswen fought off the Hadezars. Raquim approached Hagorn, and said he had many debts to pay. Hagorn attacks Raquim. Raquim asked why Hagorn still seemed to be angry with him. Hagorn told Raquim not to anger him, because he will not forget how Raquim killed his father. Raquim denies the accusation. Hagorn tells Raquim not to fool him. Raquim said there is no reason for him to lie, and that it was Asval who killed Hagorn's father. Ybrahim said Hagorn was too late, for he had already killed Asval. Hagorn said the Sapiryans are all the same, since they were all traitors. Hagorn knocks out Ybrahim. He then fights with Raquim and also knocks him out. Ariana arrives and stabs Hagorn at the back. Hagorn then stabs Ariana, realizing that she is a soul within the body of another Encantada. Hagorn took out the Air and Soul Gems, telling her that she would experience the betrayal of gems once loyal to her. Ariana said it was what she expected Hagorn would do, and ordered the Soul and Air Gems to return to their true keeper, and they obeyed. Hagorn slashed Ariana at the neck. Ybrahim approached her. Muyak was slain by an Etherian. Paopao and Aquil approached Muyak and tried to wake her, but she was dead. Raquim stabs Hagorn at the right shoulder, killing him. Ybrahim tells Ariana to be strong, to fight. Raquim approached and called her Amihan, his daughter. Ariana referred to Raquim as her father. Ybrahim asked what Raquim meant, so Raquim explained that she had Amihan's sarkosi. Ybrahim tells Amihan to keep fighting. LilaSari approached Hagorn, and said he should be in peace at Balaak. Vish'ka, Alira Naswen, Kahlil and Gamil continued fighting the Hadezars. LilaSari tells Raquim that there were still many Hadezars, and they need his help. Raquim leaves to deal with the Hadezars. Ybrahim told Ariana to use her gem to heal herself. Ariana apologized, saying that she had been selfish when she chose to return to Encantadia. Ariana reflected that even if she remained, he would still yearn for her original form, and their old memories, but that is not what she wanted for him, her beloved Ybrahim. Ybrahim apologized for not being able to recognize her. Ariana said there is nothing to apologize for, because she understands him. She gives the Soul and Air Gem to Ybrahim, and dies. Ybrahim kept calling her Amihan and hugged her. He mourned. Ether reverts to her snake form and continues to attack the Sang'gre sisters. Alena erected a barrier, but said they needed additional power. Pirena suggested that they combine their Gems. Danaya said that they also need to be one, and ordered the gems to fuse them, the Keepers of Fire, Water and Earth. In the place of the three Sang'gres stood one being, represented by Pirena. Speaking in the voice of the three, she called Ether a witch, and said now is the time for her to face them. Ether reverts to her Bathaluman form again. Ether said they’ll see if their fate would change. She faced Pirena-Fusion, who managed to disarm her. Ether laughs and captures her, and wanted to see if she could fight fire with fire. Pirena-Fusion shouts in pain, but switches to Alena-Fusion, who said that fire cannot beat water. She manages to hit Ether a few times. When Ether attacked again, it was Danaya-Fusion this time, and she kicks Ether. Ether decides to fight them with energy, which they countered. Ether reverted to her snake form, and the Sang'gres ended their fused state. Alena said the Bathaluman seemed to be weakening. Pirena said Ether could no longer withstand them. Danaya said they were just “little” diwatas. Ether said they cannot beat a Bathaluman even with their combined powers. Bathalang Emre suddenly appeared and told the Bathaluman to prepare for her end. He turns Ether into an ordinary snake, and then disappeared. Alena said Ether had turned into an animal. Pirena approached the snake, but Danaya stopped her, saying they had already won. On that day, Hagorn's life and Ether's destructive power ended. The battle was over. Danaya, Pirena and Alena saw Azulan, Wantuk, Muros and Hitano. Pirena ran to hug Azulan. Mira ran to hug her mother. Pirena kissed Mira. Paopao carried Muyak's corpse. Alena mourned and Wantuk knelt beside it. When Danaya saw Aquil, she ran to hug him. Some Adamyans approached them. Alena ran to Kahlil to hug him. LilaSari approached Danaya and they embraced. Seeing them, Alena returned to them, leaving Kahlil. Ybrahim carried Ariana's corpse. Azulan was consoled by Pirena. Ybrahim, Danaya, Alena, Pirena, Mira, Wantuk and Paopao wept. Muros consoled Mira. In accordance with Emre's curse, Ether became a lowly lifeform, lonely and loathed, unloved and powerless, and this was the most severe punishment for her. Ether appears in a market, where an Encantada tried to drive her away, but was stopped by another Encantado. Some Encantados talk about her. Cassiopea, the Great Hara Duri-e of the Diwatas, received a great reward for her loyalty and her sacrifices. In Devas, Emre tells Cassiopea to open her eyes and rise up. Cassiopea wakes up. Gamil, Alira Naswen and Kahlil stood beside her, smiling. Cassiopea calls Emre by name. Emre gave her his hand to help her rise up, and calls her his beloved Bathaluman. Cassiopea was confused. Emre said she is no longer an ordinary Diwata, but a true Bathaluman. When Cassiopea became a Bathaluman, she returned to Encantadia. Ybrahim and Mira were beside the unconscious Lira. Cassiopea appeared and healed Lira's wounds, saying that she had suffered enough, and told her to wake up. Lira wakes up and was impressed by Cassiopea's new outfit. Ybrahim and Mira were very happy and they embraced Lira. That night, there was a great celebration in Lireo, not just because Lira was well again, but also because of Cassiopea's return. Fireworks flew over the palace of Lireo. Aquil watched them. Danaya approached him and asked him why he did not join the celebration inside the palace. Aquil said he did not want to get used to the happiness, because he knew everything would revert to normal, with what she is and with what he is. Danaya said she wanted to be with him forever, and asked if he accepts. Aquil did not initially realize the import of her words, which made Danaya smile. Aquil asked for confirmation as to what she said. Danaya said there is no more reason for her to remain queen, now that all the troubles had passed, so she is ready to abdicate the throne and leave it to somebody else. Danaya asked if he is ready to marry her, and said she really loves him. Aquil said he also loves her, and they kissed. They watched the fireworks while embracing each other. The banners of Adamya, Sapiro, Hathoria and Lireo were carried by Hathor soldiers on red carpet. Banak and Nakba stood on the near end of the carpet; on the sides stood damas, common Encantados, Adamyans, and soldiers from Sapiro, Lireo and Hathoria. At the far end stood Cassiopea, with Aquil to her left and Azulan to her right. Near Azulan stood Mira and Muros. Near Aquil stood Paopao, Hitano, Wantuk and Imaw. The wedding entourage — four Lirean Damas, then LilaSari, then Alena, then Banak and Nakba. Finally, Ybrahim escorted the two Sang'gre brides, Danaya on his right and Pirena on his left. Mira is teary-eyed; Lira nudged her, smiling. Ybrahim then saluted Pirena and Danaya, and they did likewise. At a gesture from Cassiopea, Pirena and Danaya faced their grooms, Azulan and Aquil. Ybrahim, Paopao, Hitano and Muros smiled. Danaya and Aquil were married before the new Bathaluman Cassiopea. Danaya and Aquil kissed. Wantuk seemed envious and sad. Mira smiled. And at the same time, Pirena and Azulan were wed. Pirena and Azulan kissed. Alena, LilaSari, and Lira smiled. Lira and Mira embraced each other. There were fireworks in the skies. And Danaya's abdication of her duties as queen paved the way for the start of a new chapter in Lireo, under its new queen. In the Lirean throne room, Pirena carried the crown, while Danaya crowned Alena as the new Hara of Lireo. When Alena stood up, Muros leads the cheer for the new queen. Banak and Nakba danced before the throne. Also present in the coronation were Ybrahim, Lira, Paopao, Wantuk, Imaw, Mira, Aquil, Azulan, Damas, Diwata, Sapiryan and Hathor soldiers, and other Encantados. Eight Ivtres appeared on the Devas Circle at the throne room — Deshna, Ariana, Manik, Hitano, Alira Naswen, Kahlil, Gamil, and Muyak, holding hands while forming a circle and facing the crowd. Ariana hugged her brother Azulan. Kahlil hugged his father Ybrahim, his sister Lira, and his mother Alena. Manik shook hands with Azulan. Hitano shook hands with Muros and Aquil. In a corner, LilaSari tells Amarro that her daughter Deshna has returned. Deshna saw her mother. Muyak conversed with Wantuk and Paopao. Amarro asked LilaSari what she was waiting for, and told her to go to her. Amarro kissed LilaSari, and they embraced. Then LilaSari approached Deshna and hugged her. Mira noticed an ivtre staring at her, and asked her mother who he is. Pirena revealed that he is Mira's father, and told her to go to him. After Mira left, Manik said Azulan seemed unable to hide his jealousy. Pirena said jealousy doesn't suit Azulan. Azulan said it was still Mira's father. Pirena said he should be thankful, for he was the one she had chosen. Mira said she is glad to meet her father, and embraced him. Ariana approached Ybrahim and Lira. Ybrahim wondered if she is Amihan. Lira wondered why she does not look like Amihan, even though she had already returned as a spirit. Ariana apologized, saying that she is not Lira's mother, for Amihan's soul is no longer in her. Ariana, however, pointed them to another direction, and said she might be the one they were looking for. And because of the greatness of Ariana, and the request of the Hara Duri-e of Lireo, Emre allowed the reconstitution of the Ivtre of Sang'gre Amihan. Ybrahim embraced Amihan's Ivtre. Lira also embraced Amihan. Pirena, Alena and Danaya looked at each other and smiled. And Rehav Raquim visited the Tree of Minea, which now watches over the Kingdom of Lireo. In a short time, Alena gave birth to a child. Danaya and Pirena visited Alena in Lireo, where she held her sleeping newborn. Danaya praised the child. Pirena asked Alena what he will be called. Alena said he will be called Adamus, so that he would never be able to forget where his father came from. In Sapiro, there was also a newborn child, brought by the Bathalumang Cassiopea to the king of that kingdom. Wantuk approached Ybrahim and Lira, who told them that LilaSari was coming. LilaSari, dressed like a Sapiryan princess, said that they have a visitor. Cassiopea arrived carrying an infant, and presented them to Ybrahim and Lira. Ybrahim asked where the baby came from. Cassiopea explained that the infant came from Lira's hair, from her own blood, and from Amihan's ashes. Cassiopea said the child would be Ybrahim's heiress, and would be called Cassandra. Ybrahim said Cassandra was a beautiful name. Lira jestingly said she was not yet ready to be a mother, but doted on the child that Cassiopea gave to her. Ybrahim thanked the Bathaluman. Lira said the child was chubby, just like her. Even LilaSari and Wantuk were happy. And happiness and joy truly filled the land of the Encantados, since the other Sang'gres gave birth to children, who were like their mothers and other destined keepers before them. As the young new Sang'gres — Danaya's daughter, Adamus, Cassandra and Pirena's daughter — ran at the beachside, an ethereal owl watched over them. They were the new hope of Encantadia, who will ensure that the entire land is ready for any challenge that the future may pose. The owl flies away. The owl flies towards an icy kingdom. An Encantada who looked like Cassiopea viewed the Kingdom of Lireo by Balintataw and observed that her sister Cassiopea's dream had come true. The Encantada tells her pet owl not to worry, because the time of their conquest of the land of Encantados draws near. The episode concludes with the main characters thanking the viewers and having an emotional group hug with their fellow cast, staff and with Director Mark Reyes. The words 'Avisala Meiste' appear above the word Encantadia on its final title card appearance. Trivia The changes in the Director's Cut involve additional scenes after the defeat of Ether: *Ether, as an ordinary snake, is last seen wandering as she is being watched and ridiculed by the citizens of Encantadia. *Extended double wedding scene of Pirena and Danaya. *Extended reunion scene with the ivtres during Alena's coronation. *Amarro is present at Alena's coronation after he survived the final war. *Alena explains why she named her son Adamus. *Additional angle shots of Cassiopea's sister. *A scene of Raquim, Ybrahim and Hagorn is fixed from a background error of Hagorn's "zoomed-in" scene. Actual changes *Cassiopea's sister views Lireo through Balintataw, instead of looking at it from afar. The original scene in the aired version of Episode 218 seemed to imply that the Ice Kingdom was a mobile territory, as it does not appear in the maps of Encantadia. Links *Encantadia 2016: Full Episode 218 (Director's cut Finale) - GMA Network (YouTube) References